The present invention provides a method of and apparatus for the creation of new sources of energy and the novel computer controls therefor to make such energy regulated to the best advantage.
In the 1970s it has become apparent that the usual main sources of energy, oil and gas, are in short supply and expensive. That is known as the Energy Crisis. Much of this crisis is caused by the demand for automobile fuel. The billions of explosions of gas in the few confined cubic inches above the cylinders of the internal combustion engines are the major expenders of fuel. There have been many attempts heretofore to use solid fuel in an engine but the simple controls therefor have not worked. It is well known that grain dust and coal dust are explosive materials when there are conditions of a critical distribution of such dust coupled with confinement, dryness, oxygenation and ignition. One object of this invention is to provide computer methods and controls for regulating said conditions of explosive dust outside and inside the cylinder head of an engine. Regarding the supply of coal and grain, it is known that coal is extant in a large quantity and that grain is inexhaustible because it is everlastingly renewable and that is the kind of supply for the future. In the U.S. Patent Office Class 262 Coal Mining, there is a subclass 34, Mine Safety Systems; and a Class 241 Flour Milling, there is a subclass 31 for apparatus with explosion preventing or relieving means. Said subclasses and patents therein provide guidelines for conditions which should prevail outside a cylinder head, and conversely suggest opposite conditions which should be brought into being inside a cylinder head, however, they do not teach or suggest the method and means of the present invention which are about to be set forth in greater detail. Before going into detail, it is well to point out that the control of slurries of ink with some particles is explained in the IBM Journal of Research and Development, Vol. 21, No. 1, 1977, Ink Jet Printing, which explains in detail the kind of jet apparatus used here for fuel injection and states in short "drop formation can be controlled by vibrating the ink within the nozzle cavity at a fixed ultrasonic frequency. The pressure waves cause the jet to break up into a stream of drops of uniform size and spacing at a well defined distance from the nozzle." Also in the IBM U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,188 the Abstract explains that it is "A micromist printing arrangement wherein a micromist of ink particles, provided by an ultrasonic nebulizer, is forced through a small nozzle to form an aerosol jet." The IBM Journal and Patents are herewith incorporated by this reference for their showings of jet apparatus in general.